Iranese
Iranese is one of the continents of Axeoth, and the setting of Heroes of Might and Magic IV (though not the expansions). It's also the setting of the Lost Tales of Axeoth campaigns for Might & Magic: Heroes VII. It was here that the survivors of the Reckoning went after they fled from Enroth. Little is known about the original inhabitants of Iranese. The waspwort is native to this continent. Nations Aranorn Aranorn is a predominantly elven kingdom formed presumably by the refugees from AvLee. During the narrative of Heroes IV, the nation suffers a civil war, and aquires its first king, Elwin. Besides elves, the nation is home to humanoid species such as sprites, and sentient animals such as the white tigers and unicorns. The former entered an alliance with Aranorn after Elwin had assisted them in revoking a curse killing their newborn. It is not known whether their loyalty lies exclusively to King Elwin or to Aranorn as a whole. Bracada Bracada was orginally a nation on Enroth, but after the Reckoning, the immortal Gavin Magnus rebuilt his nation on Axeoth. When Gavin Magnus was defeated during his attempts to conquer Great Arcan, his nation fell, likely incorporated into Great Arcan. Great Arcan Great Arcan is the most powerful of the nations formed by the Enrothian refugees after the Reckoning. It was formed by Emilia Nighthaven who unified refugee bands of halflings, dwarves and humans, turning them into an army that defeated warlords and robber barons. Their vision was to create a safe realm which would be governed by justice and law. The creation of this nation, and its subsequent war with the forces of Bracada under Solmyr Ibn Wali Barad and later the Immortal King Gavin Magnus and his plan for global mind control is a part of the Heroes IV narrative, and the longest campaign in the original game in terms of scenarios. The nation is dominated by halflings, dwarves and humans, and there is also a Life-aligned minority. Other species such as genies are allied to the nation. Nekross Nekross is a nation formed from remnants of the now defunct Necromancers' Guild of Deyja, and the surviving Kreegans who fled the Reckoning. It was founded by Gauldoth Half-Dead, who had spent several years living as a hermit in the woods. After running into citizens of Great Arcan, only to be wrongly accused of killing and consuming human children, Gauldoth fled human civilization once more and devised a plan to secure his survival and also to have his revenge over the humans who had nearly killed him. It was this initial war that prompted him to set up what would eventually become the nation of Nekross. This, and a campaign to stop a plan that would've have ended all life on Axeoth is a part of the Heroes IV narrative. Nekross, by Gauldoth's policy, has a population of living humans to ensure peaceful and prosperous connections with its neighbouring states. Also, it foregoes the more aggressive style of Necromancer-ruled states under such individuals as Sandro, in order to survive. It is not known whether this can be characterized as a isolationist or protectionist policy, or if it is followed in practice at all. Its population is mostly composed of living humans, various types of undead (such as liches and vampires) and a sizeable Kreegan minority. Palaedra Formed by Lord Lysander after the Reckoning. It seemed at first to be a prosperous state, but after a knight Sir Worton claimed he was the last legitimate heir to the Gryphonheart line by drawing the enchanted Gryphonheart blade, it was plunged into civil war, partly by Lord Lysander's reluctance to proclaim himself king, believing himself only to be a simple knight. It was later discovered with the help of Sir Worton's actual parents, and the true Gryphonheart blade, that Sir Worton was an imposter, and it was in fact Lord Lysander who is the last of the Gryphonhearts. This revelation, while ending the civil war and restoring peace, has proven to be a heavy burden for the newly crowned King Lysander. The nation of Palaedra appears to be a kingdom formed from the remnants of Erathia and the Kingdom of Enroth. Its population is largely human. The Pirate Kingdom The Pirate Kingdom is a large collection of Chaos-aligned peoples united by the Pirate Queen Tawni Balfour. The Tribal Lands A nation formed as a result of the outcast Waerjak's vision to reassemble the Barbarian people into a proper community and nation. After the Reckoning, the Barbarian people had been severely reduced by the decimating wars fought under their previous Barbarian King, Kilgor, and their unwillingness to travel through the magic portals that led into the new world of Axeoth due to their superstition. Clans and tribes continued their infighting for resources and land, slowly moving towards extinction. Waerjack, being raised by the immortal hero Tarnum (incognito), began a campaign of not only conquest, but rebuilding and kinbuilding in order to convince the Barbarians to unite, not only as warriors, but as citizens of the same community. The nation is primarily populated by humans, ogres and centaurs, although it holds other sentient species such as harpies and cyclopses. Curiously enough, neither goblins nor orcs are particularly common in the lands. This can be due to severe reduction in numbers during the Reckoning, or (as in the case of orcs) a change of allegiance. The Wheel The Wheel was an isolationist territory near Palaedra, and got its name from its numerous water wheels. They blamed the destruction of the old world on the monarchs and rulers. As such, they did not have a central monarch, and the barons ruled the land together. Category:Continents of Axeoth